


Who You Are, Not What You Are

by NessieFromSpace



Series: 12 Days of Tropemas [5]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, Multi, Switch Hugo, Switch Vaughn, Top Torgue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:02:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28131354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: Trope: Significant other is secretly a prince/princess. Vaughn's parents, a king and queen, are visiting for the holidays, forcing Vaughn to finally tell hid boyfriends what he really is.
Relationships: Mr. Torgue/ Hugo Vasquez/ Vaughn (Borderlands)
Series: 12 Days of Tropemas [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054727
Kudos: 4





	Who You Are, Not What You Are

He and Hugo lay curled on either side of Torgue. Vaughn was up early, having had a restless night. The conversation with his parents the night before had his anxiety over the roof. They were visiting and wanted to meet his boyfriends. They had seemed unsure of what to call his relationship, but they also seemed supportive.

He also hadn’t told Torgue and Hugo that his parents were king and queen of his native country. He hadn’t told them that his scholarship wasn’t a scholarship and he’d gone to the university because the royal life was not for him.

He sighed heavily and then smiled when Torgue hugged him closer. “Alright, Vaughn, out with it.” Torque’s voice was thick and quiet. It was the only time it was ever so soft. His words made Vaughn’s smile falter and disappear.

Hugo stirred. “Hmm?”

“Vaughn’s going to tell us what that restlessness in the night was about.”

“Good.” Hugo extended his arm over Torgue to cup Vaughn’s hip and massaged it.

His stomach fluttered and he knew that he just needed to say it or he’d never say it. He took a deep breath. “My parents, the king and queen of Ostrum, are visiting for Christmas and they want to meet you two.”

He stared at the rise and fall of Torgue’s chest. Hugo’s caressing stopped. “What?” He frowned and sat up, rubbing his eyes. “Vaughn, what are you saying?”

“You’re royalty?” Torque asked.

Hugo shook his head. “That doesn’t make sense, you’ve never said anything about it.”

“I…” he sighed. “I’m sorry…” He sat up and tried to roll out of bed, but Torgue wrapped a large, strong arm around his waist and pulled him back.

“Whoa, no, we need to talk about this!” his voice was no longer quiet, but at his normal, loud volume.

Vaughn was slouched back against Torgue. He felt the bed lift and Hugo came to sit down next to Vaughn, facing the two. “Why didn’t you tell us? We’ve been together for two years.”

Torgue leaned around Vaughn and began to kiss over his naked flesh. Vaughn knew what was happening. They did it to each other all the time. One nuzzled and buttered up the partner in question while the other inquired. The problem was, that no matter what combination, it _always_ worked.

Vaughn grew warm and leaned into Torgue, comforted by the touch. The words came easy now, surrounded by the two loves of his life, it didn’t seem so hard anymore. “I… I didn’t want to be a prince… I just wanted to be normal and I didn’t think that we’d end up being this serious.”

The frown did not leave Hugo. “Okay, but you only told us because your parents are coming for Christmas.”

“I know…” He tilted his head upward as Torgue kissed over his neck. Torgue bit a little harder than normal, making Vaughn jump and ramble a better answer. “It’s not that I didn’t- I just… It was easy to forget and just enjoy my time with you two… I felt normal… I’m sorry, I should have told you sooner.”

Hugo took his hand. “We just wish you had told us on your own and not because you were forced to.”

“Mhmm,” Torgue hummed into his shoulder.

“I’m sorry.”

Torgue’s hand settled on his thigh, gripping it just the way Vaughn liked. He hissed, his eyes fluttering closed.

Hugo squeezed his hand. “I’ll go make coffee and breakfast and you can tell us about it. Don’t take too long, you know I hate feeding cold food to people.” He kissed them and then left.

Torgue slid his hand under Vaughn and lifted him up like it was nothing and set him on his lap. He pulled Vaughn into a kiss.

“You’re not mad at me?” Vaughn whispered.

“Nah! Just please don’t hide who you are from us. We love you for you, not for what your family is.” His hands wandered over Vaughn, wrapping around him while they kissed.

Vaughn smiled, gripping onto Torgue. “I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: https://nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/  
> My old Borderlands tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
